tvcffandomcom-20200216-history
NonCable Page:Treehouse (Philippines)
Treehouse was a Kids Channel that based on Canadian Kids Channel that is owned by Corus Entertainment (80%) and GMA Network (20%) it launched in 2003 and closed in January 15, 2018. Its available in English Soundtrack (Tagalog audio is only on Two currect shows (Rainbow Ruby and Rob the Robot) due to its simulcasting Yey! block named Bibolilits Weekend) History In 2003, Corus Entertainment and GMA launch Treehouse Philippines but its only available on Global Destiny Cable and Dream Satellite In December 2006, Treehouse was launched on several cable providers. In 2012, when Sky aquires Destiny Cable, Treehouse became available on SkyCable but its available as ala carte channel (20 pesos) (also available on Family Pack and Kids Pack (1 and 2)) In 2015, Treehouse (along with YTV, Teletoon and Teletoon Retro) was added to Cignal. In January 20, 2017, Treehouse (along with YTV, Teletoon and Teletoon Retro) was added to GSat (YTV and Treehouse is available on GPinoy but Teletoon and Teletoon Retro is available on Executive Package) In September 15, 2017, Treehouse Philippines will discontinue other shows to focus to air Max & Ruby, Go Jetters and Dora the Explorer and other shows are shifted to YTVReplay's block YTV Jr. due to Teletoon Retro Philippines will be discontinued. In October, GMA will sell 20% stake of YTV, YTVReplay, Teletoon and Treehouse Philippines to ABS-CBN (sell will complete at December 2017) and Treehouse starts to simulcasting Bibolilits Weekends and still airing Max & Ruby, Go Jetters and Dora the Explorer. In December 2017, ABS-CBN plans to discontinue Treehouse Philippines (along with ABS-CBN Regional Channel, Tag and Hero) due to business direction changed and all the remaining shows on Treehouse Philippines will be moved to YTV Jr. And also Treehouse Philippines would be discontinued on January 15, 2017 at 12:01am, The last show on Treehouse Philippines was The Loud House (episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Mission) and after that show, it shows Farewell message and then the slide that says Treehouse Signing Off for 1 minute before cuts to testcard (for SkyCable and Destiny Cable), Dreamworks Channel (for other Cable TV Services, GSat and Cignal) and Blue Ant Entertainment (easyTV). Availability *SkyCable/Destiny Cable Digital: 291 *Destiny Cable Analog: 93 *Dream Satellite: 49 (removed after Dream Satellite shutdown) *GSat: 111 *Cheetah: 117 (Digital)/69 (Analog) *Sky Movie Philipines: 77 *Cebu Cable TV: 66 *Z-Energy: 152 (Digital Orange)/12 (Analog) *DCTV Albay: 39 (Digital)/99 (Analog) *Cignal: 85 *DTT: 22.10 (later replaced by Blue Ant Entertainment) (encrypted) List of shows Final *Max & Ruby *Go Jetters *Dora the Explorer Bibolilits Weekend Block (simulcast with Yey!) *Rob the Robot (Tagalog version) *Rainbow Ruby (Tagalog version) Night only *In the Night Garden *The Loud House (some scences are cutted) former *Nella the Princess Knight (September 4-15 2017) (reason: they pulled this show due to the channel shifed to focusing to air Night block, Max & Ruby, Go Jetters and Dora the Explorer) *Shimmer & Shine (2016-2017) *Stanley (2015-2017) *Paw Patrol (2016-2017) *Wallykazem (April-September 2017)